


Negligence

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Top Olivia Benson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: ***Spoilers for 18x08 Chasing Theo***After the events of 18x08, Olivia and Amanda give Nadine a ride home.
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Nadine Lachere, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins/Nadine Lachere
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Negligence

After Theo was escorted out by a social worker and Fran went back to the hospital, Olivia turned to Rollins. “I think you know what needs to happen here.”

Amanda nodded, already on the same wavelength. “Nadine,” she said as the redhead was opening the door to leave. “We’ll give you a ride home. There’s something Lieutenant Benson and I want to talk to you about.”

“What more could there be to talk about?” Nadine asked, brushing hair out of her face as she turned back around to face the women.

“It’s personal,” Olivia said. “Let’s go.”

***

Nadine rode in the back, of course, even though it was Olivia’s personal car and not a squad car, and she wasn’t a perp. She also wasn’t about to fight the blonde detective for the front seat. Especially when it seemed like the seat had a permanent imprint of her ass, and Nadine wondered how often she was in Lieutenant Benson’s passenger seat. The thought made her smirk, and then get nervous. Was this a proposition of some kind because she was gay? Would she mind if it was? Her thoughts were suddenly running wild.

When they were all inside Nadine’s loft, Amanda locked the door.

Nadine saw the action and it threw her off her game, making her stutter as she offered beverages. “Do you—do either of you want something to drink?”

“No thanks,” Amanda said with a soft smile, heading toward the living room with a hand on Nadine’s lower back. “Come have a seat.”

Olivia was already in the living room, standing by the window with her arms folded across her chest, and she just said “no”.

“Well do you mind if I have one? My nerves are shot,” Nadine said, resisting the guiding hand on her back and attempting to veer toward the kitchen.

“Nadine,” Olivia said, her patience wearing thin with the irresponsible woman. “Come sit down. Now.”

Nadine was definitely unsure what to think of the situation, but she was quite obviously outnumbered and outmatched in the strength department, so she swallowed her nerves and allowed the blonde detective to escort her to the living room, then took a seat at one end of the sofa.

Amanda sat a few feet away on the next cushion, not wanting to crowd her and make her more nervous than she already was.

“Why are you suddenly treating me like a criminal?” Nadine couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Olivia didn’t move from the window or look at her. “What you did may not be prosecutable, but it was sure as hell irresponsible and stupid.”

Nadine’s jaw dropped and she made a little sound of disbelief. “Yeah, I know that.”

“Do you?” Olivia asked, finally looking at her, and Nadine wished she’d stayed staring out the window.

“Yeah, I do.”

“But you’ll do it again, right?” Olivia asked, not convinced that the woman really thought she’d done anything wrong.

“Okay, what exactly is this?” Nadine finally asked, starting to stand up, but the blonde detective caught her wrist in a gentle grip and gave a suggestive tug, and she found herself sitting back down.

Amanda was used to running interference and she kept her hand resting loosely on Nadine’s wrist as she spoke up. “What Olivia is trying to say is that just because the court won’t punish you doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be punished. You put your son in danger, whether it turned out to be someone from the party that snatched him or not. The point is that it could have been, and you had no idea who was in and out of here while your six-year-old was sleeping. Can you admit that much at least? That you put him in danger?”

Nadine’s eyes filled with tears and she stared down at her lap, finally giving a subtle nod. “All right. Yes. I did, I put him in danger. It was selfish and stupid. But I just didn’t think it through… I would never hurt him, never. I just didn’t think it through.”

Amanda nodded and patted her wrist. “So it’s fair to say you deserve some kind of punishment, then?” she asked, tucking some hair behind Nadine’s ear.

Olivia was content to let Rollins handle it. Amanda had a talent for being subtle and gentle that she herself only possessed with victims. This woman was not a victim and Olivia had little tolerance for her.

“Well, I guess, but I don’t see what—I mean, having Theo sent to child services is a pretty terrible punishment,” Nadine said, her eyes filling with tears again at the thought of him spending the night with strangers.

“You put him there with your negligence,” Olivia said, tapping her fingers against her forearm. “I’m going to put you over my knee and spank you.”

Nadine was glad she hadn’t had that drink now because the blonde detective would have worn it. “What?” she asked, her voice nearly a shriek, her eyes wide, going from the lieutenant to the detective.

“I think you heard me just fine,” Olivia said, pushing off the wall and starting to walk toward the sofa.

Rollins very discretely signaled Olivia to wait a minute and when the lieutenant stopped walking she took one of Nadine’s hands. “Listen… I’m owed a spanking for being insubordinate this morning. Would it help if I went first?”

Nadine blinked several times in a row, staring dumbfounded at the blonde. “What the fuck?” she finally whispered.

“Don’t you feel the least bit guilty that your son _wanted_ to go with Gloria to Mexico and stay there with her?”

“Oh, God,” Nadine said, burying her face in her hands, but she nodded. “All right,” she agreed. “If you go first.”

“If you’re good… you have no idea how rewarding it’s going to feel when Lieutenant Benson stops looking at you the way she’s been looking at you for the past fifteen minutes.”

It would be nice not to be glared at by the incredibly formidable woman.

Amanda nodded to Olivia and stood up as the lieutenant approached. She worked open her belt, undid the button and lowered the zipper, then waited for Olivia to sit before she pushed the slacks down and bent over Olivia’s lap.

Olivia immediately snapped the waistband of Amanda’s panties. “You think I’m spanking you over these?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Amanda.”

Amanda shivered at the way Olivia said her name. The condescending tone always did things to her and having an audience just made it worse. “No,” she said quickly. “I just thought I’d wait until I was over your lap to pull them down since we have company…”

“Oh, you just decided that, huh?” Olivia asked, one eyebrow lifting. She slowly turned to face Nadine. “I assume with all the primping you do on a regular basis that you have a selection of hairbrushes?”

Amanda’s breath left her and she hurried to pull her panties down, shaking her head. “Please, no,” she begged.

“I have maybe two or three… I wouldn’t call it a selection,” Nadine answered. “You’re not… going to hit her with one of my hairbrushes, are you?”

“That depends on what she decides to do with the next ten seconds of her time,” Olivia replied, moving her hands out of the way.

Amanda wasn’t an idiot. She’d rather have Nadine see everything she had than to be spanked with a hairbrush, and she knew this was Olivia’s way of giving her a second chance. She shot to her feet, pulling up her pants and panties, doing up the zipper and button and belt, then took a breath before undoing it all again, standing with flushed cheeks until Olivia gave her permission to bend over.

Olivia waited for a few interminable seconds before nodding at Rollins, who eagerly bent across her lap.

Nadine had tried not to look. She wasn’t interested in embarrassing anyone. She hadn’t been able to resist a quick glance, though, and her stomach gave a little twist at the sight. The detective was shaved smooth, and that was exactly how Nadine liked her pussy.

“That was much better,” Olivia said, resting her right hand on Amanda’s backside. “I don’t suggest you take liberties again.”

“I’m sorry,” Amanda said instantly. “I won’t—it won’t happen again.” She closed her eyes as the first swat came down, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around the loft.

Nadine jumped at the sound, and she supposed she should have expected it, but somehow she’d still been holding on to the notion that this was all an elaborate game, and the swat had caught her by surprise. Another one landed and she turned her eyes to the detective’s bottom, watching for the third as her heart started to race.

“Tell Ms. Lachere why you’re in this position,” Olivia said as she brought her hand down a few more times, alternating cheeks.

“You can call me Nadine,” Nadine said a little breathlessly.

“Don’t correct me,” Olivia said, not bothering to pause the spanking as she snapped at the woman.

Nadine’s eyes went a little wide at the casual reprimand and she closed her mouth.

“Tell Ms. Lachere why you’re in this position,” Olivia repeated.

“Lieutenant Benson asked me to get her a coffee this morning and I was tired and a little cranky so I told her to get it her fucking self,” Amanda said with a cringe, wishing she had taken even one second to think before she’d mouthed off. Even without a hairbrush, Olivia could bring her to tears. She was on her way there now, her bottom stinging, her skin starting to get warm. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” she added as Olivia’s hand came down about a dozen times in a row on each cheek and she lost the battle not to cry. “I’m sorry,” she said again, tears spilling over her cheeks. “I should never have been so rude.”

“You’ll be getting adequate sleep from now on, right?” Olivia asked, driving home the lesson with a few harder slaps to Amanda’s unmarked thighs.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Rollins promised, continuing to quietly cry.

“Good girl,” Olivia purred, winding down the spanking until she was rubbing her detective’s blazing skin. “You’ll be in bed by eleven o’clock every night this week, won’t you?”

That would be like torture, but Amanda agreed. “Yes, Lieutenant.” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, laying still over Olivia’s lap, soaking up the praise.

“Good girl,” Olivia said again, winding a hand in her detective’s blonde hair and giving a firm, grounding squeeze.

“I’ll have your coffee waiting by the time you arrive tomorrow,” Rollins added, her voice a little raspy.

Olivia loved it when Amanda went above and beyond the call of duty after a punishment. “Come here,” she said, affection creeping into her tone as she tugged Amanda up to sit in her lap, offering a gentle kiss.

Amanda blushed a little but happily returned the kiss, eyes drifting closed. Her ass hurt, but it wasn’t the worst spanking she’d ever gotten. Not by far.

Nadine shifted in her seat, her suspicions about the nature of their relationship confirmed with that kiss. Or maybe that was just what you do after being spanked by your boss. She’d never been in the situation before. She’d never been spanked by anyone before, actually. Boss, lovers, parents, teachers. No one.

By the time her brain wandered back to the present, Detective Rollins had her clothes fixed and was sitting on the other end of the sofa and Lieutenant Benson was staring at her. “Sorry. What?” she asked, assuming she’d missed something being said to her.

“You’re not off to a great start,” Olivia said, unimpressed. “I told you to get up so Amanda could sit there.” She had a feeling the little queen of partying was going to need Rollins’s comfort.

Detective Rollins was right. It would definitely feel amazing if Lieutenant Benson stopped looking at her like that. She stood up and moved out of the way, and the detective took her seat. “My thoughts ran away with me,” she offered by way of explanation. “I’ve never done… this.”

“Just pay attention,” Olivia said. “Stand right here.” She pointed to the floor at her right side.

Nadine bit her lip to avoid snapping back at the woman and stood where Lieutenant Benson was indicating.

“That’s good,” Olivia said, softening her voice just the slightest bit to give Nadine a hint of what compliance would bring, and then she withdrew again. “Now get your pants and underwear down to your knees.”

“Oh my God,” Nadine balked, hands gripping her waistband tightly. “I don’t know if I can.”

Amanda started to get up but Olivia held out a hand to stop her, giving a brief shake of her head, keeping her eyes on Nadine. “If Amanda has to do it for you, I promise you, you’ll regret it.”

They were all still and silent for several seconds, two sets of eyes on Nadine and one on Olivia. Nadine flicked her eyes to Detective Rollins, and at the encouraging little smile and nod she got, she blew out a long breath and started to undo her pants. She stared at the ceiling as she pushed them down to her knees. She didn’t have to bother with underwear because she wasn’t wearing any. It’s not like she’d had time to worry about something so trivial when she was rushing out the door after they found Theo.

Olivia let her stand there for a good thirty seconds just to punish her for the brief bout of non-compliance, then nodded. “Over.”

Nadine wasn’t sure if she was grateful to bend over and not be on display or if she would rather have stood there longer to delay what she knew was coming.

“Don’t leave the house without underwear,” Olivia said as if ordering the woman around was her God-given right. “It’s impractical and unsanitary.”

“W—” Nadine started to ask who the hell she thought she was but clenched her jaw to avoid it given the position she was in. “Okay,” she said quietly instead.

“The proper response is ‘yes, Lieutenant Benson’,” Amanda spoke up on her behalf, laying a hand on the side of Nadine’s head.

“Yes, Lieutenant Benson,” Nadine found herself saying, taking comfort in Amanda’s touch.

Olivia gave no quarter. She spanked Nadine once on each cheek, hard and crisp; harder than she’d spanked Amanda.

Nadine shrieked, even Amanda’s comfort not enough to keep her from trying to get up.

Olivia fisted a hand in Nadine’s hair and pulled her head back, whispering hotly into her ear. “If it had been anyone else that took your son, do you think he could have gotten up and walked away? Do you think he’d even be alive right now? Hold your ass still, Ms. Lachere. Don’t make me talk to you again until I’m done.”

“I’m sor—I’m sorry,” Nadine gasped, relaxing into the hold on her hair as the lieutenant’s words sent another round of guilt twisting through her. She settled down and tried to breathe normally, her ass already stinging. There was no way she would survive this with any amount of dignity. Not that she deserved any dignity after her complete fuckery as a mother. Why hadn’t she just gone for 50/50 custody with Fran from the moment they split? She could’ve had her parties while Theo was with Fran and then spent time with him when he was with her. None of this would have happened. It really was her fault, she realized as the next few swats came down in a row, leaving her gasping, but she stayed where she was.

Satisfied that Nadine wasn’t going anywhere, Olivia stopped babying her and wrapped her left arm around the woman’s waist, laying down smack after smack with considerable strength until her palm stung, Nadine’s backside was bright red and radiating heat, and the woman was sobbing over her lap apologizing repeatedly.

When she stopped, Nadine kept crying. She nodded at Amanda and her detective reached a hand out to stroke through Nadine’s hair.

“Hey,” Amanda said, leaning down to speak quietly to the sobbing woman. “Hey, it’s over. You did good for your first time… she’s not glaring anymore. Calm down and take a look for yourself…”

Nadine was beside herself, mostly at the realization that had dawned, but a good amount of distress was at the unbearable throbbing sting in her behind. She had never felt anything like it and she never wanted to again. When Amanda’s words filtered through, she tried to stop crying, and slowly started to calm. Other things began registering, like the fact that Lieutenant Benson was actually rubbing her back while Detective Rollins stroked her hair. She took slow, deep breaths in and out through her nose, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. The occasional shudder still rocked through her, but she was finally quiet. “I know it was my fault,” she said, her voice scratchy and raw. “It will never happen again.”

Olivia could tell she meant it. “All right, come here,” she said, helping Nadine up into her lap like she’d done for Amanda, though she didn’t kiss the redhead. “I have a son,” she said softly. “He’s three years old. If I ever decided to have strangers and drugs in my house while my son was home, I pray to God that child services would take him from me. Detective Rollins has a daughter. The same goes for her.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nadine whispered. “I was a selfish, spoiled, immature lush, I understand that now, and I will be a different mother the moment I get my son back. If I get him back. Oh God… I will get him back, won’t I?”

“That depends on the judge. There are a few that subscribe to my particular brand of rehabilitation, but there’s no way to know whose docket you’ll end up on until the hearing is set.”

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” Nadine lamented, on the verge of crying again.

“Admitting your mistakes is a good first step toward making better choices,” Amanda offered, taking over the job of rubbing Nadine’s back.

Without even really thinking about it, Nadine kicked her pants the rest of the way off, not wanting them going near her bottom. “How could you put your pants back on?” she asked Detective Rollins.

“Experience?” Amanda replied with a one-shouldered shrug.

Nadine wasn’t sure what the protocol was after a spanking, so she cleared her throat and glanced toward her bedroom. “Can I go put on a robe? And maybe make you both some tea or coffee?”

“You’re not dying for us to leave?” Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nadine hesitated in answering and the atmosphere in the room went from casual to charged. “No,” she finally said, slowly swiping her tongue across her lips to wet them. They had gotten dry awfully fast. “So can I get that robe…?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

Rollins took that one over. “On whether you’re really inviting us to stay for coffee or you’re inviting us to stay for sex.”

“I wasn’t sure. You’re hard to read,” Nadine admitted with a blush. “I can’t tell if you want coffee or sex.”

“What I want,” Olivia said, eyes flicking back and forth between the redhead and the blonde as she leaned back and stretched her arms out over the back of the sofa, “is to reward you both for being good girls for me.”

Amanda hadn’t heard something like that out of Olivia’s mouth for quite some time, and she couldn’t hold in a groan. “Sorry,” she whispered at Olivia’s scolding look.

“What? Why are you sorry?” Nadine asked, confused. Amanda hadn’t done anything that she could see.

“Detective Rollins knows better than to lose her decorum over anything less than a whipping or an orgasm,” Olivia said, giving Amanda a look.

Nadine’s eyes widened. What exactly was she getting herself into with these two? “Lose her d—I’m sorry, I’m a little lost. What did she do?”

“You didn’t hear that unladylike sound a minute ago?” Olivia asked, turning to look at Nadine, taking in the woman’s flushed cheeks and hesitantly intrigued expression.

“The little groan? I would think you’d be flattered,” Nadine said, blinking at Olivia.

“How’s that?” Olivia asked, willing to indulge a little.

“You made her groan without even touching her. With just the thought of what you might do based on what you said. Most people would consider that a stroke to their ego.”

“Hm.” Olivia considered. She could see the logic in that. She let a smirk tug at one corner of her mouth as she regarded Amanda with twinkling eyes. “You hear that, Rollins? I should be flattered. I guess you’re off the hook.”

Amanda knew she would pay for it the next time they were alone, but she was okay with that. She pulled her lips into a tight line and nodded, staying quiet.

Olivia snickered and turned back to Nadine. “Take off your blouse.”

“What?” Nadine squeaked. They were both fully clothed and she was supposed to be naked?

“I think you need a hearing check,” Olivia said, taking one arm off the back of the sofa and trailing a finger over the redhead’s shoulder. “Or some better manners, maybe. Should I put you back across my lap until you stop pretending you can’t hear me?”

Nadine lost her breath and shook her head, her cheeks going bright red again. “No,” she said, her voice coming out little more than a whisper. “I wasn’t pretending not to hear you, I just wanted clarification.”

“Is there more than one way to interpret the directive to take off your blouse?” Olivia asked. “What exactly did you want clarification on?”

Well when she put it like that, Nadine felt childish for protesting. “I’ve never been in a situation like this before,” she confessed. “I’ve never had a spanking before, never been told to take off my clothes in front of two fully-dressed women, never been expected to follow orders in the proverbial bedroom. I’m used to either drunken hookups or long romantic nights between the sheets. I’m a little off my game.”

Olivia could respect that. Good communication skills were always a plus and she appreciated the honesty even if she wouldn’t let it show on her face. Calculating eyes sized up the woman in her lap and then she casually moved her gaze to Amanda. “She doesn’t want to be naked in front of two fully-dressed women,” she told her sometimes lover as she slid an arm around Nadine’s waist and pulled the redhead tight against her.

Amanda turned toward them, fingers going to the buttons of her blouse and undoing it from the top down. She untucked it from her slacks and slipped it off her shoulders, pulling her hands out of the sleeves. She was only slightly nervous as she reached behind herself to unsnap her bra, letting it fall away.

Nadine’s eyes were immediately drawn to the detective’s pierced nipples, her mouth watering at the sight. Her focus shifted from the arm around her middle to the idea of tasting those barbells and making the detective groan again.

Suddenly Olivia’s hand was between her legs, stroking through her slick heat, and she gasped in surprise. “She’s wet, Detective. I think she likes your… _decorations_.”

Nadine watched in amazement as Olivia lifted the hand from between her legs and held it out to Detective Rollins, who parted her lips and took the lieutenant’s fingers into her mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” she breathed, the eroticism threatening to overwhelm her. She noticed how quiet Detective Rollins was and marveled at the blonde’s self-control.

Olivia kissed the shell of Nadine’s ear, enjoying the squirm it earned her, and then repeated her earlier directive in a husky whisper. “Take off your blouse.”

This time it didn’t seem so strange and she unbuttoned her blouse, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor behind her.

“No underwear and no bra?” Olivia asked, winding a hand in Nadine’s hair and giving a disapproving squeeze.

“I was in a hurry,” Nadine said in a rush. “You’d just found Theo…”

“Everyone at the precinct could see your nipples, Ms. Lachere. You looked more like a strung-out slut than a concerned mother.”

“That is _enough_ ,” Nadine hissed, forcing Olivia’s hands off of her and getting to her feet. “You don’t get to judge me anymore. I took your punishment, I learned something from it, and I’ll never be irresponsible with my son like that again. But I am _done_ with the judgement, understand? One more word about it or one more time calling me names and you can see yourself out, Lieutenant. Are we clear on that?”

Amanda held her breath. Literally.

Olivia stared at Nadine for several long, uncomfortable seconds, then extended a hand. “Crystal.”

Nadine stared at the offered hand for several more seconds, equally as long but not quite as uncomfortable, and then placed her hand in Olivia’s, allowing herself to be tugged back onto the lieutenant’s lap, Olivia’s arm resuming its tight hold around her belly.

Amanda slowly breathed. Holy hell, that could have gone so, so sideways. Not that Olivia was unethical or unreasonable, but being challenged was not her lieutenant’s favorite thing. Amanda had rarely done it. Twice when she shouldn’t have, and Olivia had up and left, and once when she should have, and Olivia held her and told her she was right. She had been surprised when a few minutes later Olivia had apologized. She definitely thought Olivia should apologize to Nadine, but she wasn’t about to voice that opinion right here and now.

Olivia took a minute to calm her racing heart, a byproduct of going too far and having to rein herself in. It didn’t happen very often so she wasn’t very practiced in coming back from it. She breathed slowly, just holding Nadine tight against her, then nudged the younger woman’s ear with her nose and murmured an apology. “I’m sorry,” she said, nuzzling her nose into Nadine’s hair. “That was out of line.”

Nadine’s heart skipped a beat. Even though she’d only known the lieutenant in this capacity for less than an hour, she was already not used to the gentleness she was being shown and it melted through her, settling like a fire between her legs. Her eyes closed and she shifted in Olivia’s lap, leaning her head back into the touch. It was such a lazy, provoked state of arousal that she almost felt a little high. “Please, Lieutenant,” she managed in a slow drawl.

Olivia would never have given in to Amanda if she begged without being told to, but Nadine wasn’t in the lifestyle and she couldn’t exactly hold her to the same standards as Amanda. However, the conundrum was in that Amanda was right there. She didn’t want her detective feeling some type of way about it. So she settled for something in between. “Nadine,” she said, finally using the woman’s first name, drawing it out deliberately. “If you want something… show me you deserve it by being patient. Don’t ask me for things; just know that I’ll give them to you when I’m ready. I’m not ready to fuck you yet. Can you do that for me? Be a good girl and be quiet?”

Nadine had no idea that giving up control could be so profoundly erotic. She let out a soft whimper, wetness flooding between her legs at Olivia’s words, at the idea they represented, at how still and quiet Detective Rollins was being even though she knew the blonde was excited. She blew out a shaky breath and nodded, not trusting herself to speak without starting to beg again. And… Olivia had asked her to be quiet.

Olivia fought the surge of heat when she got that nervous but determined nod. “That’s good,” she said, her arm tightening briefly around Nadine’s waist before releasing her altogether. “Detective Rollins is going to stand up now and I’d like you to finish undressing her.”

Nadine nodded as Amanda moved off the couch and stood in front of them. She started breathing a little hard as she unbuckled the detective’s belt, imagining it being used for all manner of things that she hadn’t really considered before. She paused for a minute with one hand on the buckle and one curled in the waist of Amanda’s slacks, tilting her head up to look at the detective.

That look almost had Amanda grabbing Nadine by the hair and shoving her own pants down. She forced a calming breath, but she knew her eyes were still blazing. Nadine really shouldn’t look at her like that and expect her to maintain any semblance of calm. Only the knowledge that Olivia would whip her ass and put her in the corner kept her standing still. She gave Nadine a little shake of her head to indicate she should continue.

Nadine forced her eyes away from the detective’s and unbuttoned Amanda’s slacks, then lowered the zipper and pushed them down. They pooled around expensive-looking boots and Amanda stepped out of them. She tugged down the detective’s panties next, and it took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to snake her tongue out and lick that smooth slit.

Amanda stepped out of the panties as well and when Nadine opened her mouth, presumably to ask about the boots, she quickly clamped a hand over it.

Nadine’s first instinct was to struggle, but she realized Amanda was helping her learn Olivia’s way of doing things and she quickly relaxed, nodding to show she understood.

Crisis averted, Amanda nodded at the boots and watched Nadine lean down to unzip them. She helped the redhead by lifting each of her feet in turn, then did the same for her socks, and when she was completely naked she picked up her clothes and moved off to the side of the sofa, lowering herself to her knees as she began sorting them out and folding them neatly.

Nadine watched Amanda, watched her kneel and fold clothes like it was comfortable and routine, and she wanted to ask if she should do the same. The question burned on her tongue, but she considered herself a decently-paced learner and she knew Olivia wanted them quiet. It gave her an illicit little thrill, actually, to want to ask questions but know she was expected not to.

“Toss your clothes to Amanda,” Olivia said, bouncing one knee beneath Nadine’s bottom and allowing a slow grin at the redhead’s gasp.

Nadine leaned forward and picked up her pants and blouse, waiting until Amanda was looking at her to toss them over.

Amanda caught them one handed with a smirk and quickly folded them, setting them on top of her own pile and then crawling over to Olivia, raising back up to her knees.

Olivia really would have been content to just sit there all night with Nadine in her lap and Rollins on her knees. A small part of her wanted to do just that. But she’d promised them a reward, and her idea of perfection was entirely different than either of theirs. Amanda she knew like the back of her hand and Nadine was just easy to read. She swept fiery hair out of her way and ducked her head to leave a bite on the side of Nadine’s neck. “What do you want as your reward?” she whispered.

Nadine let out a tiny noise at the bite and thought her head was going to explode at the question. She didn’t have to think very hard, though. She knew what she wanted. “To make Detective Rollins come in my mouth,” she breathed.

Only extensive training in the use of willpower kept Amanda from choking. She had not expected that, not by a long shot.

Olivia kept one eye on Amanda, impressed with her impassivity. Nadine’s answer, while unexpected, pleased Olivia just fine. “That sounds reasonable,” she said with a half smirk. “Go into the bedroom and come back when you’re done.”

“You don’t want to watch?” Nadine asked before she could stop herself, then shook her head. “No. You’d watch if you wanted to watch. I’m sorry.”

Olivia might have been tempted to slap her if they’d done this a dozen times, but she just chuckled and slid her hand up Nadine’s arm and around her throat, squeezing the slightest bit for the slightest of seconds before she withdrew and nodded toward the bedroom. “Go on.”

Nadine’s pulse fluttered at the hand on her throat but it was gone almost as soon as it came, and at Olivia’s directive she carefully stood up and headed toward her bedroom.

Amanda got to her feet and followed Nadine into the bedroom, blinking and running a hand over her face now that she was free to react.

“Shut the door,” Olivia called from the sofa.

Amanda snorted and shut the door, then turned to Nadine. “You’re lucky she didn’t slap your gorgeous face,” she said, shaking her head.

“For wanting to make you come?” Nadine asked, eyes slightly wide.

“No, sugar, for questioning her. It’s not wise.”

“Yeah, I kind of gathered that. It just tumbled out. I’m not used to having sanctions put on my speech.”

Amanda’s mouth twitched into a grin. “I about choked when you said what you wanted.”

“I’ve wanted to lick your pussy since the moment you dropped your panties,” Nadine said, taking a step toward the detective, eyes slanting downward. “I like them shaved…”

“My shit is waxed,” Amanda said, raising an eyebrow as she patted herself on the part in question. “I like it smooth and the maintenance time on shaving doesn’t flow with my schedule.”

“You’re a lot different when you’re not with Olivia,” Nadine noted, the differences glaringly obvious.

“There are times for being myself and times for playing a role,” Amanda said, her eyebrow climbing up again. “I get plenty of both.”

“I like you both ways,” Nadine said thoughtfully. “It’s interesting.”

“Olivia’s never boring,” Amanda said with a rakish grin. “Now… I believe you mentioned something about wanting me to come in your mouth…?”

“You don’t have any objections, do you?” Nadine teased as she finished closing the gap, fingertips fluttering up the detective’s sides. “I also really, really want to tongue those barbells through your nips…”

Amanda’s eyelids fluttered at the last part, not used to anyone but Olivia talking to her like that, and it gave her an illicit thrill. “By all means,” she managed to breathe out consent as Nadine’s head started to descend, and then the flick of a tongue made her jump. “Bed,” she said, “before I embarrass myself and fall over.”

Nadine grinned, flicking her tongue again. “I guess they’re sensitive.” She put her hands on Amanda’s waist and backed her up to the bed, pressing forward as Amanda sat down so she could straddle the detective’s lap. Her mouth returned to the cool metal spearing warm skin and she tugged one end of a barbell between her teeth, flicking the tip of it with her tongue.

It was a strange sensation. Nadine’s mouth wasn’t actually touching her, but the barbell moved when she flicked it with her tongue. “That’s… huh,” she said, staring down at the redhead.

Nadine flicked her tongue a few more times and then kissed her way across Amanda’s chest to her other breast, sucking gently on her nipple.

“You got a real nice mouth,” Amanda drawled, playing up her accent a little as she stroked her fingers through Nadine’s silky hair. “You looked real good over Lieutenant Benson’s lap, too…”

Nadine laughed and gave a gentle bite before lifting her head. “I think she spanked me a lot harder than she spanked you,” she said, pulling her lower lip between her teeth on one side.

“She did,” Amanda agreed. “Your offense was worse than mine… and I know how to behave to get it the lightest or the hardest because I know what she likes.”

“She likes quiet,” Nadine showed off the knowledge she’d picked up. “She likes routine. She likes respect.”

“Who doesn’t?” Amanda laughed.

Nadine batted her eyelashes at the blonde and slid backward to kneel on the floor between the detective’s legs. “You know what I meant,” she said, dropping a kiss to the inside of one knee and then slowly nibbling her way up to a subtly muscled thigh. She could smell the detective’s excitement as she got closer and her mouth started to water. “Fuck, your cunt is pretty,” she exhaled as she stared.

“Well thank you,” Amanda said, fighting off a blush at the frank appraisal and the look on Nadine’s face. She had never really considered the aesthetics; she just liked the way it felt to be waxed.

“Can you move forward a little and spread your legs wider?” Nadine asked, sucking on Amanda’s inner thigh.

“Don’t mark me!” Amanda gasped urgently, and once she’d gotten that out she repeated it more calmly. “Don’t mark me.”

Nadine softened the touch, kissing instead of sucking. “Your lieutenant wouldn’t like that?” she guessed.

“No,” Amanda confirmed, her heart racing. “Jesus H. Christ, Nadine.”

“Sorry,” Nadine murmured, though she wasn’t really, and she could tell the detective wasn’t really upset with her. “How about you lay down instead?”

“You think?” Amanda deadpanned, scooting backwards a little and then laying down with her head on Nadine’s pillows. “Isn’t that the recommended action after a cardiac event?”

“There’s nothing there,” Nadine promised with a snicker, kissing her way up between Amanda’s legs as the blonde spread wider for her. She dragged the flat of her tongue through the detective’s soft, smooth, wet slit, moaning at the taste and feel. “You’re wet…”

Amanda curled her hands in the sheets. “Of course I’m wet. You’ve been teasin’ me, sugar.” She groaned as Nadine licked her again, long and slow. “Fuuuck,” she cursed.

“I’ve been doing this awhile,” Nadine said with a short little swirl over Amanda’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

Amanda’s hips jerked and she fought the urge to clamp her thighs around Nadine’s head. The woman did seem to have flawless technique. “That much is obvious,” she managed to say, but it was starting to be a struggle. She squirmed under Nadine’s talented mouth, a gasping sort of mewl ripped out of her when the redhead’s tongue pushed forcibly inside her. “Is it—what you expected?” she stuttered, rolling her hips.

“Exactly,” Nadine purred, then pushed her tongue in again. “Fuck, it’s good.” She spent the next ten minutes slowly working Amanda over, ratcheting up the detective’s arousal until she had the blonde writhing beneath her, moaning constantly. “I want your come,” she whispered, latching on to Amanda’s clit and putting her skills to good use, feeling the little bundle of nerves start to swell.

Once Nadine focused on her clit, Amanda was done for. She unraveled quickly, arching off the bed, then rocking up her hips, and the pressure built until it couldn’t be contained, spilling out on all sides, tearing an orgasm from her body and a cry from her lips.

Nadine kept licking until Amanda pushed at her head, and then she chuckled and crawled up to lay beside the detective. “Why did she make us come in here and shut the door?” she asked after they both caught their breath.

“Remember how I said there’s a time to be myself and a time to play a role? She wanted us to be ourselves.”

Nadine pressed a little kiss to Amanda’s shoulder. “She couldn’t have just let us do that in the living room?”

“Liv doesn’t switch roles as easily as I do. It’s a transition for her; something she takes time to settle into. She can’t just turn it on and off, so if she breaks role, that’s it for the night.”

Nadine mulled that over for a minute and then kissed Amanda’s shoulder again. “So it was thoughtful of her to send us in here,” she finally said.

“Yes,” Amanda replied, a little impressed. “It was.”

“So when we open the door, we step back into her scene? Is that the right word?”

“Basically,” Amanda said with a grin. “Are you ready?”

“Mhmm. Should I sit back on her lap?”

“It’s not a terrible idea,” Amanda nodded as she got out of bed with a shivery little aftershock and headed for the door.

Olivia had spent the time with her head leaned on the back of the sofa, eyes closed, just taking in the scents and sounds of the loft. When she heard the door open a lazy grin tugged at her lips and she opened her eyes, turning her head without lifting it. The ladies were quiet as they emerged, and Olivia knew what to expect from Amanda but not from Nadine, and she was pleasantly surprised when the redhead walked slowly over and resumed her previous seat. She watched Amanda kneel in front of them and finally lifted her head, wrapping an arm around Nadine again, forearm resting on the woman’s belly. Her voice was a little gravelly when she spoke. “And what would you like as a reward, little girl?” she asked, turning her lazy grin on her detective.

Amanda wanted something she knew she couldn’t have, especially not with someone else there. She wanted her fingers inside Olivia. She was only ever allowed to use her mouth.

Olivia noticed the hesitation and raised an eyebrow.

Amanda dropped her eyes to the floor and shook her head. “No reward, Lieutenant Benson,” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Because there’s nothing you want or because you think I’ll say no?”

“Because I know you’ll say no so it’d be disrespectful to ask,” Amanda clarified.

Olivia was pretty sure she knew what Amanda wanted, and strangely enough, having Nadine in the room made it easier to think about caving a little. She reached her free hand over and gently took Amanda by the chin, urging her eyes off the floor. “Ask,” she said simply.

“It’s not very creative,” Amanda said with a sigh. “It’s just the same thing I always want. My fingers inside you.”

Olivia held her gaze, and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit she wanted Amanda’s fingers inside her. It was just that she had a need to be in complete control at times like these, and allowing Amanda to lick her was very different than allowing herself to be penetrated. But again, somehow, having two women submitting to her made Amanda’s request seem less risky to her carefully maintained control. “One finger,” she finally said, her voice low. “And just for a few seconds.”

Amanda was usually able to school her reactions to nothing, or at the very least to a minimum, but she gasped at Olivia’s answer and her jaw went slack.

“My pants stay where they are. I’ll undo them and you can put your hand inside.”

Jesus Christ. Amanda nodded, unable to form words, her hands suddenly shaking. She knew her mouth was still hanging open but in her defense, how long had she wanted this?

Olivia eased Nadine off of her lap, seating the woman beside her on the couch instead, then shifted to get comfortable and undid her pants. “Close your mouth, Amanda.”

Amanda closed her mouth, but it took a great deal of focus. She swallowed hard and shuffled forward a little until she was kneeling between Olivia’s legs, then let her lieutenant have the reins because she didn’t know where Olivia wanted her, but she knew this angle wouldn’t work.

Olivia wound a hand in Amanda’s hair and gently guided her up. “However you want to sit, honey,” she said softly.

Amanda climbed onto the sofa and knelt facing Olivia’s right side, sitting back on her heels. A shiver ran through her as she slid her hand into the opened slacks, moving upward and taking the hem of her blouse up with her until she felt the waistband of her lieutenant’s panties and slipped her fingers under it. Her breaths were coming a little ragged as she crawled lower, between Olivia’s legs, a strangled sound forcing its way out at the slickness there. Liv was hot and wet, and Amanda wasn’t sure she could handle it.

Olivia did her best to stay in control, stretching her arms out across the back of the sofa as she had done earlier, which was the easiest way for her to relax. She parted her thighs just a little bit in encouragement, not wanting Amanda to think she wasn’t enjoying herself.

Amanda held in a groan by biting down on her tongue, trailing one finger even lower until she was right where she needed to be, then took her time pushing it in slowly, her eyelids fluttering as Olivia’s slick heat surrounded her. A dozen filthy words skated on the edge and she clenched her jaw, carefully curling her finger to stroke against walls she had only ever felt with her tongue.

Olivia’s hips twitched and she let Amanda stay there for a few more seconds, then took one hand off the sofa to push lightly at her detective’s wrist. “That’s enough,” she whispered, bittersweet feelings enveloping her as Amanda withdrew. “Was it enough for you?” she added in even less than a whisper.

“Absolutely, Lieutenant Benson,” Amanda assured her, fire in her eyes that she knew Olivia would believe. She flicked her gaze toward Nadine and then toward the hand that had been in Olivia’s pants, and when she got approval she pressed her finger into Nadine’s mouth.

Surprised to be included but having no objection, Nadine sucked on the detective’s finger with a quiet murmur of appreciation for the taste.

“I should’ve come packing,” Olivia said with a smirk.

Amanda laughed, Olivia’s tone of voice signaling to her that she could break role now. “Next time, Liv. Next time.”


End file.
